


it's just a matter of time, honey

by positivityspren



Category: Skyward - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, its all of them dying basically, this isnt meant to be sad but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivityspren/pseuds/positivityspren
Summary: they say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes





	it's just a matter of time, honey

**Author's Note:**

> okay i promise this isnt supposed to be sad but i just needed, some kind of resolution to the way some of them died. im also speculating on what's going to happen to humanity in general  
> title is from work this body by walk the moon. banger of a song, really doesn't fit the mood at all  
> anyway! major warning for character death

bim wasn't sure what he saw. but he decided it was odysseus. he was supposed to be brave, right? and he'd heard odysseus had blue hair. right before the destructor beam hit, he decided that that was who he was seeing. he hoped it was.

 

at the last moment, morningtide closed her eyes and sent up a quick prayer. she didnt know who she was praying to, or who was listening, but she hoped whatever force that was out there heard her and knew she had tried.

 

hydiya saw nothing. she knew she was going down, but a piece of her died believing that she could somehow pull out of the death spiral.

* * *

the last thing nedd saw was the inside of the abandoned station. when his brothers died that day, a part of him died with them.

 

he was lucky, they told him. it was an honor to even be accepted to flight school, he had made great friends and now he was out of the line of fire. he should be glad, really, that he had proved himself so well.

arturo didnt die when they handed him his pilot's pin, but it felt like he had.

 

jorgen saw the final krell incursion, in slow motion. he saw his own ship in third person, racing back to alta with the remains of riptide flight, knowing they wouldnt get there in time. he saw amphi and quirk and nedder, dodging and weaving and shooting in arturo's ships. he heard himself cussing out nedd and auturo on a private line, telling them that they were stupid for putting themselves in so much danger. he saw spin jetting off in her insane ship to carry out some insane death wish. he saw what he had thought was the last stand of his friends.

 

kimmalyn didn't believe in death. not really. she had been taught that when it was time for her soul to leave her body, she would go and join the saint, and help her watch over humanity. the only thing she saw was a bright light, the outlines of her family silhouetted against it, welcoming her onward.

 

she saw the planet beneath her. their new world, covered in greenery and water. she saw children playing on the surface, families free to travel and trade, actual cities, just like the stories of old earth said.

freyja closed her eyes, remembered the disputer principles she had spent her life trying to convince others of, that peace and light were better than anger and war without end. she hoped it had been enough.

* * *

the only thing spensa saw was her father. not how he looked the last time she saw him, running towards alta, not how he looked when he turned on his flight, but how he would have looked if he had survived. standing tall, his hair turned fully gray now, his pilot's pin clasped on his shirt. he was laughing, his arm thrown around a younger cobb. she hoped he would be proud.

 

rodge saw everything. he saw his parents, spensa, the now gone members of skyward flight. he saw the krell, the battles, doomslug, m-bot trapped in the cavern, the designs he had created from the ship. he saw the debris field, parting at last to let the ships of humans through to find their own destiny in the galaxy. he saw the flight through the endless expanse of stars, felt the neverendingness of the trip, even with spensa's cytonic travel.

he saw the last surviving humans landing on a new planet, setting out to create a better world. he saw hope.

**Author's Note:**

> am i still sad we never learned morningtides real name? a little


End file.
